


2017 Comment Fic_June

by lil_1337



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Gundam Wing, Lucifer (TV), Marvel (Comics), Shadowhunters (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Get Together, M/M, WAFF, Wedding, fandom cliche, parenting, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: Drabbles and short fics written for the Live Journal community Comment Fics which can be found here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com





	1. I Feel Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lucifer (tv), Lucifer Morningstar+/Chloe Decker, If it was the last day on Earth, Detective, how would you spend it?

"If it was the last day on Earth, Detective, how would you spend it?" Lucifer grinned, obviously trying to tease Chloe into revealing some of her deep, dark, secret desires.

Chloe frowned, refusing to give a flippant answer. "I'd call my mom and tell her I love her then I'd spend the whole day with Trixie. Have ice cream, go to the zoo. Maybe watch some of the videos she loves." 

Lucifer could feel the grin slip as the honesty of her statement hit him like a punch the gut. It wasn't what he had been hoping for, but he had taken the time to think it about it would have been what he should have expected.


	2. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, any/any, a character letting out a breath they didn't know were holding  
> Fandom: Gundam Wing   
> Characters/Pairing: Trowa/Quatre

The room was silent, a hush filled with the solemnity and reverence the moment demanded. When the music started it was if the whole audience let out a collective breath, smiling as the two young men made their way down the aisle to start the rest of their lives together.


	3. Cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, Any male/Any male, forced to share a bed  
> Fandom: MCU  
> Character/Pairing: Wade Wilson/Peter Parker

"Seriously?" Peter sat carefully on the edge of the bed and toed off his shoes. "The hotel is half full how were there no rooms with two single beds available?" 

"Just lucky I guess, mon petit arachnid." Wade grinned, waggling his eyebrows with an over blown, dramatic, flair. 

"Uh, huh." Peter pinned Wade with a look and shook his head. Quickly he peeled down to his boxer briefs, the ones with the Deadpool symbols all over them, before sliding into bed. 

Wade's mouth fell open, his eyes going round as if he was the comic relief in an old black and white film. "You, you...wha...?" He sputtered, a grin slowly morphing into a smirk as he realized that he had been had. With a sound like an attacking predator he made a leap for the bed, bouncing on the mattress next to Peter before diving under the covers.


	4. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shadowhunters, alec/magnus, cuddling

"I thought I'd lost you." Alec pulled Magnus close, holding tightly as if memorizing the feel of Magnus against him. "It was the worst I've ever felt in my life." 

Magnus swallowed hard, his fingers going up to card into Alec's hair. "I know. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Magnus' expression softened, compassion shining in his eyes. 

"I'm not." Alec pulled back so that he was looking at Magnus, holding his as tightly with his gaze as he was with his arms. "The way I felt when I couldn't find you and the relief when I saw your face. That's when I knew that I loved you." 

"Oh, Alexander." Magnus tugged Alec down, kissing him slowly and gently. "Still I'm sorry that you had to find out that way." 

Alec smiled, years seeming to melt away as the intensity of the moment eased. "So am I, but now I know and that is what matters."


End file.
